iMcGyver
by Evil spoon
Summary: Sam and Freddie are stranded on a road and feelings float around. A drabble with fluffy edges. T for slight language. Paranoid.


**I do not own iCarly...boo hoo! :(**

"Dammit, Benson! Why does your stupid little soccer mom SUV suck so much?" Sam Puckett yelled, throwing her arms up to the night sky in desperation and anger.

"Probably because it's not used to DRIFTING at 3 o'clock in the morning" Freddie Benson retorted with just as much anger

"Pussy"

"Demon"

"Momma's Boy"

"Psychotic…s-sasquatch?"

"Really? That's all you can come up with? How is that even remot-"

"Okay so I'm a little on edge here, excuse me if I'm not Mr. Articulate right now. I'm freaking out! We are in the middle of nowhere, in the ditch, the first time this year it has even snowed in Seattle!" Freddie is now pacing around the car with a concentrated look on is face. The car is quite stuck, Sam didn't drive down at twice the speed limit and go exactly crazy, so it wasn't bad at all, and both teens were fine. It was in there pretty good though, the teens spent the better part of a half an hour trying to get it out.

"O-okay stop freaking out, you are only making this worse, just pull up your panties and breathe."

"I thought you hated that word. I am breathing, but I won't be when the stereotypical serial killer in this situation comes and stabs us in the face, or worse, when my mom wakes up and has to deal with this and FLIPS THE FU-" Freddie is stopped in mid curse word as Sam took the liberty of smacking him in the face."

"I don't mind that word after Carly made me get over it by intense therapy, and when I say that I mean she yelled the word like 400 times in one night." Sam visibly shuddered from the memory

"That is the only thing you wanted to say responding to that mini breakdown I just had? Unbelievable!"

"Okay Fredfreak, first of all, things like that don't happen in movies, it is usually a couple, and they are in the middle of getting freaky when it happens" If it weren't for the fact that Freddie was in the dark, Sam would have seen a visible blush on Freddie's face.

"Besides, I have a butter sock, and I haven't used it in a good four days. Second of all, under any circumstances, Crazy will never find out about this, whatsoever. I may hate you, but who would I hang out with on weekends like this when Carly is visiting Yakima?" Sam looked everywhere but Freddie when she said this. Freddie knew there was more to it than that, but let it go.

"Well then, what is your genius plan in getting THE HELL OUT OF HERE?" Freddie was pacing again, this time less hurried.

"Okay. Calm. Down. Here, take one of these" Sam held out a cigarette to Freddie

"Sam! Where did you- I mean when did you- why?" Freddie all but sputtered out. How could she start that filthy habit? His mother was a nurse; she had diagrams of what that did! He even lectured Sam on it a few times just because he wanted to make sure she would never start (he would tell Carly too, but the thought of her smoking always made him giggle in a totally manly way).

"Look Fredbag, don't go on your stupid spiel, I know, okay? I smoke really casually, and only when I'm super stressed, I got my cousin to buy a pack today when I found Frothy dead on my living room floor, she was getting really old. Why do you think I wanted to go on this joy ride anyways? Keep my mind off things, you know? It really does help, I know it sounds bad, I promise I won't get you addicted, but I need you to clear your mind right now, because you are making things so much worse with your yelling" Sam was being real with him, he could tell, and he usually doesn't give into peer pressure, but she looked so desperate right now, if he didn't think she would rip them off, he would hug her.

"Okay, I'll take a 'puff' or two" Freddie grudgingly replied as he took the cigarette. Surprisingly it did actually calm him down, it was disgusting, and he coughed up a lung, but after it was over he could think things through."Alright…OH! There are some pine trees over there, why don't we just rip off some branches and put them under the front tires, there is a flashlight in the trunk of my car in my emergency kit, let's get that too. I also think I have hand and feet warming pouches."

"Okay, great idea, see what you can accomplish when you are calmed down? Hand warmers? Dude you do realize we are in Seattle, right, I mean, it's good because I'm cold, but this weather rarely happens!" Sam said getting out the supplies.

"Do you really think my mom would let me drive without packing half of our house in here? I'm pretty sure there is a rubber dingy somewhere. Okay, I'll be right back; I'm just going to get some branches"

"Good plan, MacGyver" Sam smiled, actually proud to see that even with his mother always babying him, he can stand on his too feet. Freddie blushed, and this time Sam could see it

"Thanks…Lisa" Freddie smiled; MacGyver was one of his favourite shows.

"Who's Lisa?" Sam already knew the answer, how do you think she got her passion for picking locks in any circumstance? She hip it well, but her insides were churning, like the way it used to when they dated, and he called her beautiful.

"The girl villain on the show" quickly replied Freddie. Sam didn't have to know that Lisa was his girlfriend most of the time. He still had strong feelings for Sam, but knew that their golden moment was over, and he would have to deal with her never being his Lisa again. Freddie came back with the branches and put them under the two front tires (he has front wheel drive) Sam went to drive the car while Freddie tried pushing. The car started moving alright, but more backwards. Sam really thought this would work; after all, Freddie had a really good idea, and he's really strong.

"Crab" Sam pouted. "Do you have anyone to call? Spencer is in Yakima, T-Bo is in Fresno with his grandmother, your mother is bat shit crazy and working, my mom is in Vegas…"

"Can't think of anyone off the top of my head…hey wasn't there a gas station half a mile back there?"

"I may be brave, and I may have a butter sock, but we are not splitting apart, and one of us has to watch the car and flag down any drivers."

"True, how did we mange to find a road so dead?" Sam knew why, she's on parole and she didn't want to get caught reckless driving again, but she didn't speak up, this was all her fault. Freddie's entire face lit up, Sam had a good feeling; this was his idea face." Okay, so please please please don't get mad at me, but I just remembered something kind of important."

"Spit it out already!"

"I forgot I have AMA on speed dial." Freddie chuckled nervously. Sam sighed, of course Dorkwad had AMA on speed dial, it wouldn't make sense for his freak of a mother to give him a rubber boat for driving, but not people you can call at anytime of the day for free help"I'm sorry! Ju7st I got caught up in the moment, and I've never had to use them before, and I-"

"Shut it Benson, just call them, okay?" Sam was massaging her temples, but mostly for dramatic effect to get the kid to shut up.

"Why haven't you murdered me yet? I would do it if I were in your shoes, and besides fencing I consider myself a bit of a pacifist."

"Because I'm more relieved than anything, alright?" It was true, Sam was finding this situation quite hopeless until that gleam.

"Okay, go on your pear phone and figure out our exact location while I call them." Sam went on her phone while Freddie went on his

"Hello? Hi, yes my name is Fredward Cornelius Benson, a- no it's not made up! Please Ma'am I'm in serious trouble, just look it up. Yes. No I don't know what my mom was thinking, she couldn't decide between Freddie and Edward. My middle name? Look I'm in a ditch in the middle of nowhere, can you send a tow tru-yes we are on…" Freddie paused waiting for Sam "Farlington road" he said reading off of her phone "Yes, I know what street name is ironic, given the circumstance; I'm not snappy with you! It's four in the morn- yes I understand you are answering calls at this time too, just how long? Okay great, thanks, bye." Sam grinned when he got off the phone.

"Cornelius?"

"Shut up. Oh and if you cared at all, the truck will be coming in 20 minutes"

"Great...decent night out to be trapped here, hey?" Freddie rolled his eyes.

"Are we so awkward that you have resorted to the weather topic?"

"Sort of. Tell me about constellations while we wait, light pollution kind of ruins star gazing in Seattle, and it's kind of nice to see them out here." Sam demanded playfully, sitting on the hood of his car. Freddie quirked his eyebrow

"You think those are dorky and stupid, you said so yourself."

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"If you'd take that gunk out of your ears you'd hear that I called you dorky and stupid while you were talking about them. Completely unrelated." Freddie rolled his eyes and sat besides Sam. He started telling her about a few of the constellations, and he realized she must like them for all the goofy violent stories that the Greeks made. "Freddie?" Sam interrupted his giant story abou Ursula, the big bear.

"Hm?" Freddie replied, staring at the sky.

"Why didn't you give me a harder time for getting us into this mess?" Sam asked, avoiding eye contact.

"I was honestly having fun, it would be pretty hypocritical for me to have fun, and then scowl at you for it, besides, when you told me about Frothy, I knew you needed this." At this point Freddie's hand squeezed Sam's hand. Sam didn't pull away, Freddie was very aware of it, they exchanged smiles.

"Sam, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, but we'll see if I answer it" Freddie rolled his eyes but plastered a grin on his face

"Who did you use that butter sock on?"

"The last person…I don't remember if it was Gibby or a used car salesman…probably Gibby. It's always Gibby." Both teens looked at eachother at the same time and started cracking up. They rolled all over the hood of the car until they couldn't breathe, and they had no idea why. Finally they looked at each other out of breath and painfully slowly leaned in for a kiss. All their pent up emotions were pouring out. Sam forgot why she broke up with Freddie, and Freddie forgot why he agreed. Freddie felt electricity jolt through him, like if he was playing War Of Warlords and he was a level 90 mage. Sam felt fire shoot from her toes to her mouth, but the good kind of passion fire, not like her cousin Doug catching on fire after trying to eat it two weeks into being a circus preformer...he looks like-she should probably stop thinking about her burnt cousin while kissing Freddie.

"Sam…Lisa isn't the Villian"

"I know." Sam gave him the look that said everything, she knew who Lisa really was.

"Sam, I want to try this again, I really miss you"

"I miss you too Fredbag, I'd be willing to give it a shot." Freddie grinned, in a sick twisted way it made his heart beat even faster when she insulted him in her confession, he knew that was how she dealt with things.

"Want to watch MacGyver when we get rescued? I have seasons 1 to 5"

"That'd be nice." Sam smiled. And when the tow truck finally came, grumbling about kids out at 4:30 in the morning, they couldn't seem to be too upset, they had a night of murder mysteries and lost time to catch up on.

**So there it is, my first real story, made at 1am, like, hate it? Leave a reveiw. Go easy on me though! My first story! Tell me now if i should quit while I'm ahead, getting major carpal tunnel anyways.**


End file.
